


philip wears eyeliner.

by matsboyd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Eyeliner, M/M, Sex, Swearing, but not really, just random shit i found myself thinking the other day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsboyd/pseuds/matsboyd
Summary: one day, philip decides to wear eyeliner. lukas loses his shit (also known as my poor attempt to keep alive my feelings for these two dorks).tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles. please enjoy my humble addition to this fandom. (also this is my first fic published here so be soft).

Helen and Gabe had left the city last Friday, leaving Philip alone to take care of the house. 

Alone, of course, was just a formality. Lukas had been there the entire weekend, keeping Philip some company. Helen and Gabe didn’t need to find out, though.

Now, Monday has too quickly arrived, and Lukas wakes up before the alarm goes off. He takes this as a chance to spoil his still asleep boyfriend.

Lukas gets up from bed as quietly as possible and gets dressed. Once he is ready, he goes downstairs and starts making breakfast. Toasts, coffee, juice, the whole thing. Now that their nightmare was finally over, they loved enjoying all those little things they got to share together, such as having breakfast before going to school.

Lukas is finishing toasting the bread when Philip shows up in the kitchen. Even though he is already dressed for school, he still looks sleepy as fuck.

“Oh, you made breakfast,” Philip says, trying to hold back a yawn but failling miserably.  _So adorable,_ Lukas thinks, grinning to himself. “What a considerate boyfriend I have.”

Philip comes closer and pecks Lukas quickly on the lips, which gets him a wide smile from his boy. Lukas is so distracted by the boy’s cuteness, he almost misses it. 

_Oh, fuck._

“P-Philip?” Lukas stutters, trying to catch his breath.

“Hm?” Philip answeres absently, paying more attention to his coffee than to Lukas’ frown.

“Are you wearing eyeliner?”

That seems to finally wake Philip up. 

A deep silence feels the kitchen.

“Um, yeah,” Philip finally says. “Thought I’d give it a try.”

Lukas just nods. Why on earth is he so turned on by this?

They both have breakfast without much chatting. Lukas decides to blame it on how tired they both are, not on the fact that he is so fucking aroused by his boyfriend’s eyes. Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that, if he speaks, he might actually let out a loud moan by accident. The breakfast he had made is just too amazing to talk, that’s all. 

The trip to school is tough. They both get on the motorcycle, Philip behind Lukas’ back, just like they always do. Only that this time, having Philip wrapped around his body like that, so close to him, makes Lukas’ mind go dizzy. He is so needy and having such wild thoughts right now and he _needs to focus on the road or else he will get them both killed._ But dude, how fucking hot could his boyfriend be?

Lukas is surprised to see they make it to school in one piece. Once they are off the bike and inside school, Philip tries to take Lukas’ hand, just like he always does each morning when they arrive. They have been doing that for a while now and, since their relationship was already old news, nobody gave them much of a second look anymore. Only that this time, this morning, Lukas avoids Philip’s grasp.

Lukas sees how his action hurts Philip. He sees the disappointment in the boy’s eyes. But he physically _can’t_ have any contact with Philip right now or else he might not be able to let him go. And he is pretty sure the principal wouldn’t appreciate them having sex in the middle of the school’s corridors.

So Lukas decides to avoid his boyfriend as much as he can. He knows Philip’s time table by heart by now, so it is really not that difficult to anticipate where the boy is going next and so he always heads the opposite direction. The only time they see each other is during lunch, in which Lukas settles with sitting across from Philip. People would notice if he suddenly took a sit at another table after months of dating Philip, and the last thing he needs right now is a bunch of assholes making up rumors about them.

After what feels like an eternity, school is finally over and Lukas feels free. Only that when he reaches for Philip to go back home, Rose tells him that the boy had already left without him. _Why did he leave?,_  Lukas thinks all the way back to his house. 

As soon as he gets home, he takes his phone only to be welcomed by no messages nor missing phone calls. He actually starts getting worried now, did something happen to Philip?

Lukas calls him a few times but there’s no answer, so he settles for a simple text: _Hey, is something wrong? Why did you leave without me?_

He goes to the kitchen to drink some water and try to calm himself down. Not much time goes by until his phone rings with the arrival of a text. _Don’t know, you tell me._

What?

 _I am coming over,_  is all Lukas writes before he takes his motorcylce again and rushes to Philip’s house.

As soon as he arrives, he goes inside the house looking for his boyfriend. He finds him leaning against the kitchen’s counter, arms crossed to his chest, looking pissed. 

No, not pissed. Sad. _Has he been crying?_

“Philip? What happened?” Lukas asks, as worried as ever. He tries to get closer to Philip but the boy takes a step back, keeping his distance.

“Are you for real right now?” Philip’s voice is filled with a bitter tone Lukas can’t quite understand. “You’ve been acting weird all morning. You should be the one explaining what’s going on.”

Lukas stays silent, suddenly ashamed by his behavior. Had he really been such a jerk? Philip exhales, getting frustrated.

“Was it because of the fucking eyeliner?”

Lukas sighs, knowing he has no way out of it.

“Yeah.”

“I knew it. You just can’t deal with it, can you?” Philip snaps. “Look, I get it. You got weird out. You have this whole internalized homophobia inside you, can’t really control it, blah blah blah.” _What?_ “You probably feel threatened by this whole make up deal, not really your fault your masculinity is that fragile. But you know what? I don’t have to deal with your shit.”

Oh. _Oh._

“Philip, no.”

But Philip pays no attention to Lukas’ interruption and just goes on and on about Lukas being a dick. Well, he doesn’t use those words exactly, but that is basically the point. So Lukas does the one thing he knows will shut his boyfriend up for good.

He grabs Philip by the hips and pushes him against the counter, crashing their lips together. Philip struggles to set himself free, but Lukas doesn’t soften the grip.

“Listen to me,” Lukas says against Philip’s ear, his voice already deep and dark due to the arousal. “It was not like that. It didn’t ‘weird me out’. It fucking turned me on, you idiot.”

Lukas takes advantage of Philip’s surprise and starts kissing his neck, slowly making his way all over to the boy’s lips. He sees Philip coming down from his rage, starting to melt into Lukas’ grasp.

“Wait, re-really?”

“Yes, really. I didn’t get close to you because I knew that, if I touched you, I wouldn’t be able to let you go. You were driving me crazy.”

Lukas presses his body against Philip’s and kisses him with such intensity that his boyfriend can’t stop himself from groaning. Without breaking the kiss, all hands and gasps and whispers, they make their way to the bedroom.

Thanks god Helen and Gabe aren’t coming back until dinner.

The next morning, since Lukas had to go back home the day before, he tells Philip he is picking him up to go to school. When Philip sees the motorcycle on the doorway, he waves Helen and Gabe goodbye and meets his boy outside.

“Morning,” he says, while grabbing a helmet. Lukas’ heart skips a bit.

“Philip, are you... Did you paint your nails?”

Lukas can swear he sees a smirk printed across Philip’s face before he puts the helmet on.

“Yeah, why?”

_Fucking little shit._


End file.
